


Ignorance

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [9]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, this kind of adds on to the other work i made thats called 'general', yyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: i decided to expand a little more on the thing w ochunks and dimentios past :0ya'll have no idea how many times i wrote dimentio instead of erebus hsndfs its... wild.Characters: O’Chunks, Dimentio/Erebus





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to expand a little more on the thing w ochunks and dimentios past :0  
> ya'll have no idea how many times i wrote dimentio instead of erebus hsndfs its... wild.
> 
> Characters: O’Chunks, Dimentio/Erebus

“Erebus, c’mere.”

A small boy stood up from the table, giving a theatrical bow before rushing into the next room to where he was called.

“Yes? General, whatever do you require?” He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. His normally smiling expression slightly pained. “Have you gotten any answers from your homeland?”

“No, but, yeh really need some… y’know.” The General gestured toward the racks of armor along the side of the room. 

“Oh. You want me to wear color, O’Chunks?” Erebus asked, looking at his normal, dark outfit. “I’m quite apologetic, but I believe that would create more trouble considering the circumstances.”

“No yeh buffoon.” O’Chunks rolled his eyes, sighing and picking up one of the suits of armor. “It’s a lil’ big for yeh. But yeh need some _protection.”_

Erebus laughed. “Oh, General…” He glanced up admirably. “How cute. I’m a magic user, don’t you know? It’s very easy to protect myself.”

“Erebus.” O’Chunks insisted, a frown etched into his face.

“You don’t believe me?” Erebus laughed again, “Go on, try and hit me.”

“I don’t hit my–”

“Just do it.” 

O’Chunks grimaced at the shock that went through his body. His fist was stopped right before hitting Erebus’ shoulder.

“You see?” Erebus smiled eerily. “It’s quite easy to avoid attacks as a magic user. I’d worry much more about your own troops.” 

“Aye…” 

“Now, if that is all, I really must be going. Adieu, General!”

O’Chunks placed a hand on Erebus’ shoulder, as the magician had taken the barrier down right after the incident. The boy stopped, turning around. For a second, O’Chunks thought he recognized annoyance in his eyes. Yet, it was gone in a beat. 

“Be back soon, yeh hear?” The General warned, “At teh chance we’re ambushed… We _need_ yeh.” 

“Yes, yes. Although, seeing as our hapless victims are miles away at the moment, I think I can stay out an hour longer than curfew… _Please,_ General?” Erebus asked sweetly, “Just for me?”

O’Chunks paused. Then he sighed again, giving a weak smile. “A’right Erebus.”

“Oh! Thank you sincerely!” Erebus gave O’Chunks a hug, rushing away. “Goodbye, Chunks! Don’t die while I’m away, okay?”

The General simply waved as Erebus closed the door.

After almost an hour of walking, Erebus finally reached his destination. He could’ve teleported, of course, but sometimes walking calmed him. He didn’t want to show all of his powers as an anxious mess lest they found out he was a dark magician. 

“So _you’re_ the ‘Dimentio’ we’ve heard much about.” 

Erebus couldn’t help but giggle. He nearly forgot he came up with that new name.

“Of course. Who else could I be?”

“Come. He’s waiting for you.”

The General had no idea…

**Author's Note:**

> i love ochunks sm...  
> smh dimentio. shame on you. how dare you do this to ochunks


End file.
